


Valentine Fever: "I'll only wear this for you"

by princelyprincess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Valentine Event seen here: http://yvesaffection.tumblr.com/post/138439068211/valentine-fever-starts-tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fever: "I'll only wear this for you"

Forte stepped out of the quaint boutique holding the gaudy pink bag casually behind her back, hoping no one would notice. Dressed in her usual attire, the bag plainly stood out, and she sighed at her efforts.

“Ah ha!” A voice called behind her. Flustered, Forte turned and stared at the wide eyes inspecting her bag.

“I smell a case, and it looks like _you’re_ the culprit!” Illuminata yelled excitably. Reflexively, Forte clamped her hand against Illuminata’s mouth.

“Would you keep it down?!” She hissed defensively.

“You seem guilty as ever.” Illuminata mumbled behind Forte’s cover. Forte sighed and released her grip over Illuminata’s mouth.

“What's in the bag?” Illuminata pried, trying to peek through the lacey paper to see its contents. Forte had suffered through enough of Illuminata’s snooping to know there were really only two options: the first, to tell Illuminata the truth and die in _utter_ embarrassment, or the second, try to trick her.

“A gift.” Forte responded casually. “For Kiel.” She added as a second thought.

“In _that_ bag?” Illuminata asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Um, yes. He’s been asking about a book on women's fashion for months now.” Forte stumbled with a nervous smile.

“Hmmm. Well, if that's what he wants, I’ll hunt some down!” Illuminata smiled, satisfied.

“N-no!” Forte yelled, reaching a hand out to stop Illuminata, but she had already gone.

“Don't worry!” She called behind her back, “I’m on the case!”

Forte groaned, and made a quick retreat home. Luckily when she arrived, Kiel was nowhere in sight. She let out a relieved sigh and went to her bedroom, both excited and nervous. She held the little bag in her hands staring down at its contents, and decisively nodded.

 _“Well, I suppose this will do.”_ she thought casually, a little smile on her face. She pulled out the green sleek dress from the bag, and nervously put it up to her torso, noticing it left less to the imagination than anything she had ever sported before. For the most part, Forte was practical. She knew there was no functionality in wearing a _dress_ to do her rounds, much less fight in. But after an off-hand comment made by Lest a week ago while they had been out, she couldn't stop thinking about her attire.

 _“You know,”_ he had said casually, “ _I don't think I’ve ever seen you in a dress, Forte.”_ She had blushed and while Lest hadn't meant any harm by it, Forte couldn't help but feel...awkward. Her usual armor was bulky and much less attractive than the cute, dainty, outerwear most of the girls in town were known for wearing. She stripped down to her underwear and stared at the dress once more before shaking the blush from her cheeks and putting it on.

Looking in the mirror, Forte was more pleased than she expected to be. The dress was lower cut than she would have liked, but her lacey bralette made sure to cover any unnecessary cleavage, and the spring flowers at the seams seemed to act as distractions. Forte stared at herself with confidence, and when the doorbell rang, she seemed to swing her hips with more enthusiasm, the allure of femininity persuading her.

                                                                                                                                              *****

“You ready?” a cheerful face greeted her. Forte nodded sheepishly, and welcomed Meg in. Squealing with delight, Meg unpacked various brushes, lipsticks, shadows, and other equipment Forte couldn't begin to name.

“I never get to give you a makeover!” Meg squeaked cheerfully.

“That's because-ow!” Forte said, eyebrows knit in frustration at a particularly stubborn patch of hair that Meg was working at, “It's so unnecessary. I don't need lipstick to fight monsters.”

“That's true, but this is still nice isn't it?” Meg asked in a good-natured way. Forte smiled, her friends excitement contagious.

“I wish I could be there to see what he says.” Meg sighed dreamily.

“Well _I’m_ glad you won't be.” Forte laughed, blushing. “I do really hope he’ll like it though..” she finished in a dreamy smile of her own. Meg giggled and finished her latest masterpiece.

“ _There_!” she smiled triumphantly. Forte looked in the mirror and was surprised to find her reflection very much the same. Meg hadn’t done much, there was a gloss on her lips to add color, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun (stubborn strands of hair fallen down, refusing to cooperate), but for the most part she looked her normal self.

“Hm.” Forte observed intrigued.

“What?” Meg asked with suspicion. “You didn't think I was going to make you a different _person_ , did you?” She giggled. Forte smiled and shook her head.

“No, I just didn't expect to look so...nice.” She looked back in the mirror and touched her cheek, pink with her natural blush.

“You look great!” Meg cheered encouragingly. “Now,” she said, a mischievous look on her face. “Time to see what he has to say!”

Forte nodded nervously, a shy giggle escaping her pink lips.

“I suppose there's no going back now.”

“Nope! Now go!” Meg smiled with a little push.

“A-ah!”

There was no choice now, she was out the door and on her way.

                                                                                                                                              *****

There was one spot Forte intended to meet Lest, she didn't exactly want to parade around town showcasing her newest attire, so she had written to him, instructing him to meet her in their usual spot. One day, after a particularly strenuous round, Lest had been waiting in a small grove for Forte with chocolate cake for them to share. Worn out, and thankful for the break, she had indulged herself in her not-so-secret love of sweets. Since that night, Lest and Forte had hardly been seen apart, but when they needed to, they came to the grove and enjoyed the little privacy they were allowed. Now looking in the hidden brush, she could see Lest’s expectant smile, and she returned one of her own.

“Wow... _Forte_ …” Lest whispered, breathless.

“Do you- well do you find it attractive?” Forte asked in a nervous stumble. Lest chuckled at her bluntness and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her softly.

“Of course I do, but you didn't need to do all this.” He said eyeing her up and down, a blush of attraction creeping up his neck.

“I know.” She replied somewhat satisfied, “I just thought you'd like to see me…” She paused, searching for the right word, “Differently.”

“I like different,” Lest replied with a smirk, kissing the bare skin around her neck- an area that was usually well guarded. “But I _love_ you, whatever you're wearing.” Somehow, Lest had always known what to say to make her feel better- now being another instance of his talent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down onto the grassy surface of the grove, “I’m so glad.” She whispered between kisses. Looking down at her garment once again, the hot crimson of lust couldn't help but overwhelm Lest.

“But, uh, hey Forte?” He asked with an embarrassed laugh.

“Yes?” She answered with a smile.

“Promise you’ll only wear this dress for me, okay?” He asked, avoiding her gaze. With a chute of laughter she nodded her head in agreement, pulling his head down once again to meet her own in a flurry of kisses. She smiled satisfied and wrapped her arms tight like armor against her lover.

  
  


 Bonus:

WHAT WOULD TOTALLY HAPPEN ONCE ILLUMINATA “FOUND” WHAT SHE WAS HUNTING:

“Hey Forte?” Lest asked with a chuckle.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Why...does your brother have so many lingerie magazines?”

Forte groaned and put her hands in her blushing face.

“It's a _long_ story.”


End file.
